


Creencias cuestionadas

by eriza



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Esto tendrá más de un capítulo, F/F, Sombra está sad y está lista para dejar la cagá, rip algunas personas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriza/pseuds/eriza
Summary: Luego de una tragedia, Sombra se enfrenta a un cambio de vida radical que la obliga a tomar decisiones difíciles.  Mientras, los agentes de Talon se preguntan si el fin justifica los medios.





	1. Para evolucionar

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la soñé un día que dormí 10 horas.  
> Me baso completamente en que es bien sabido que Sombra es un narrador no fidedigno y puede que muchos datos de su historia de origen fueran anulados o enteramente cambiados.

Asaltar una fortaleza de Overwatch era más complicado de lo que Akande o Gabriel esperaban. Sombra se los reiteraba más de lo que ellos querían escuchar pero de todas formas pretendían atacar al anochecer, así que la hacker tenía las dos manos ocupadas trabajando incansablemente. Cada puerto, clave, dato e información fue saqueado mientras que Sombra anexaba y conectaba la información, almacenándola en su base de datos portátil: su cerebro. Sus potenciadores de conexión pegados a su piel y arraigados en su columna vertebral brillaban y emitían un sonido, casi imperceptible, que se asemejaba a una cigarra en verano. La hacker ya estaba acostumbrada; borrar su identidad por completo requería también afectarla físicamente.

<< _Pero así puedo ganar más_ , se decía cada vez que se encontraba pensando en el pasado, _y perder menos. De paso me pude haber hecho un tatuaje. >>_

Sombra encontró uno que otro dato interesante de Vishkar y El Dorado que probablemente en otro día pudo haberse enfocado mucho más, pero esta vez Gabrielito estaba impaciente y cuando Gabrielito se ponía impaciente realmente era un dolor en el culo. Guardó la info en otra parte y siguió analizando los planes y los sistemas eléctricos de la base.

La base cercana a El Dorado era pequeña y discreta, sin embargo tenía una seguridad extrañamente alta como para una organización que supuestamente estaba desmantelada. Esto fue lo que llamó la atención a Sombra en primer lugar y fue probablemente la misma razón del porqué Akande estaba tan ansioso por tomarla.

\- Sombra, ¿cuánto te falta? – La voz raspada de Gabriel resonó en la habitación. Parecía como si hubiera fumado 500 cigarrillos por día cuando estuvo vivo.

\- ¡Ay, Gabrielito! No me apures que estoy trabajando. ¿Quieres que salga todo bien? Pues espérate por ahí y te aviso cuando esté todo listo.

\- Akande me está gritando a mí por tu demora, ¡apresúrate!

Sombra liberó una de sus manos para llevarse el dedo en los labios. Enseguida, tecleo un par de dígitos en el aire y una imagen apareció del tamaño de una ventana. Reaper se acercó.

\- Este es el plano de la instalación. Está todo listo para hackear el lugar así que calmadito y dile a Akande que no sea tan mañoso. Te envié esto por la interface así que puedes hacer tus planes y etc. Yo me quedo aquí mientras haces eso; necesito ver un par de cosillas antes de irnos.

\- Akande pidió tu asistencia con el plan. – Dijo Reaper mientras observaba el plano desde un dispositivo portátil. – Quizás estando con nosotros mientras organizamos esto hace que te apegues al plan, para variar.

Sombra rechistó. Estaba más frustrada que nada, pero la info de Vishkar tendrá que esperar por esta noche. No se le podía contradecir a su jefe... Al menos no directamente. Sombra siguió a Gabriel por los pasillos del hotel donde albergaban por esa semana. El hotel fue comprado con el dinero de Amélie y los únicos residentes momentáneos eran agentes de Talon y uno que otro repartidor de pizza desafortunado.  La susodicha estaba esperando a las afueras de la sala de operaciones, con una de sus largas y moradas piernas apoyada en la muralla y sus brazos cruzados. Parecía algo molesta.

\- ¿Qué les tomó tanto? – Inquirió con ese tono francés que Sombra a veces imitaba.

\- Ay, arañita ¿me extrañaste?

Amélie la observó sin decir nada. Luego prosiguió:

\- La reunión comenzó hace 10 minutos y tu jugando.

\- ¿Akande está adentro?

Amélie asintió en silencio. Reaper entró con apuro y Sombra lo siguió, sin embargo el brazo de Amélie le impidió avanzar.

\- ¿Qué planeas esta vez? – Inquirió nuevamente la araña. Sombra no pudo más que sonreír.

\- ¿Esta vez? Nada. Gabriel me lo impidió antes siquiera comenzar. Así que no te preocupes, Ame.

Amélie era una mujer callada, Sombra lo sabía muy bien. Es por eso que cada palabra que salía de su boca la tomaba en consideración. Su cara no delataba tanto como sus palabras, sin embargo. Siempre estaba neutra, casi vacía. Solo cambiaba cuando mataba a alguien e incluso ese rostro solo duraba unos minutos.

\- No puedes hacer de la tuyas ahora que Doomfist está aquí. – No parecía una amenaza. Sombra sabía que no lo era.

\- Lo sé.

\- Hablaré contigo después de la reunión.

Terminando de hablar, Widowmaker entró a la sala como si nada.

La planeación fue más de lo común: Sombra explicó los planos y los sistemas de hackeo, el qué y no hacer, además del cuándo. Doomfist dirigió a Widowmaker y Reaper. Moira se tiraba su opinión profesional a veces no solicitada. Reaper gruñía y sugería otros caminos. Widowmaker solo asentía. Al final, las órdenes de Sombra eran mantenerse al margen y advertir al equipo por posibles peligros inesperados. El sol se escondía, y la noche se acercaba. La reunión había terminado.

Sombra guardó cada detalle de su exposición en su interface y observó a Amélie en la puerta, esperándola.

La voz profunda de Akande la llamó.

El sujeto se veía siempre imponente en cualquier contexto, sin embargo esta vez se veía aún más. Por alguna razón Sombra se sentía incomoda cuando estaba junto a él, se sentía algo pequeña. No le gustaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Jefe? – Respondió con tono despreocupado.

Él durante varios segundos no respondió. Se encontraba de espaldas de ella, enfrentando unas pantallas azules que eran la única fuente de luz en la habitación. La silueta del gigante era algo inquietante.

\- Me gusta que tengas ambición, Sombra. – Le dijo mientras giraba para verla. Estaba sonriendo. - ¿Sabes lo interesante de la vida? Que siempre hay que seguir adelante para cumplir nuestras metas, para hacernos más fuertes. Es la lección de la evolución. La lección de la vida.

\- Seguro, Jefe.

\- Puedes retirarte.

Y Sombra lo hizo con gusto para encontrarse con que Amélie se había ido

 

*

Los agentes fueron desplegados por separado, así que Sombra no pudo tener más contacto con Amélie. Hablar por la intercom era estúpido ya que era un sistema tan fácilmente hackeable que hasta Gabriel podría hacerlo con algo de esfuerzo y muchos reproches. Sombra optó por hablar con ella luego de la misión que, si todo salía bien, duraría no más que 32 minutos. La hacker tenía el presentimiento de que lo que quería hablar la asesina era importante y es por eso que no pretendía dejarlo ir.

Mientras los agentes de Talon y uno par de soldados se infiltraban en las instalaciones, sombra los observaba desde el un edificio, en lo más alto. Podía ver casi todo El Dorado desde ahí. _Quizás luego pase por la panadería_ , pensó luego de localizarla.

\- Sombra, ¿las cámaras están apagadas?

\- También las torretas de más adelante. Hay tres guardias a 2 metros de ti, así que procura no hacer ruido, Gabriel.

\- No olvides la puerta…

A Sombra se le soltaron unas risitas antes de abrirla.

Todo parecía ir de acuerdo al plan. Sombra aprovechó de dar solo una mirada a la info de  Vishkar que habían recopilado los estirados de Overwatch. Lo primero que apareció fue Satya Vaswani y su conexión con la corporación Vishkar junto con otro estirado llamado Sanjay Korpal. Era un informe detallado escrito por la misma Vaswani que describía la corporación con elegancia. Se notaba que era una doble agente. Los detalles contradecían con la información previa que Sombra había recopilado y la arquitecta daba justificación para todo. ¿Quizás escribía solo lo que le decían? En la sección de la recuperación y reintegración de las favelas en Brasil, Vaswani describió la situación como _“…una necesaria reconstrucción luego de la tragedia ocurrida”._ Sombra sabía que la tragedia fue provocada por ellos. “ _Los gobiernos locales no lograron solucionar la situación precaria de sus propios ciudadanos. Siendo así, nuestra corporación no estuvo dispuesta a pasar por alto los derechos humanos básicos de la gente de Río de Janeiro. Gracias a esto, el estatus de vida de los ciudadanos aumentó a un 97% luego de que Vishkar interviniera...”_

Sombra sabía además de Vaswani y su implicación con el incendio de las favelas e incluso sabía también que Sanjay Korpal era uno de los cabecillas de Vishkar.

 << _Si es esto todo lo que me puede ofrecer Overwatch, realmente estoy decepcionada. ¿Ese mono realmente solo se queda comiendo bananas todo el día frente a su computadora? >>_

Justo abajo del informe de la recuperación y reintegración de las favelas, rezaba una sección que Sombra no esperó encontrar: _Conexión de la corporación Vishkar y la organización terrorista Talon._  Sombra nunca leyó nada más rápido. Vishkar, Sanjay, ¿LumériCo?, Talon y El Dorado. Estaban conectados todos  por un solo sujeto: Sanjay Korpal.

_(...) Se han generado sospechas de que el señor Korpal, anexado a la corporación Vishkar y mentor de nuestra propia agente Satya Vaswani (alias Symmetra), mantiene no solo conexiones con el grupo terrorista, sino que ejerce un cargo entre ellos. La señorita Vaswani no parece estar al tanto de la situación, pero se le va a hacer comunicado una vez que esta información sea confirmada completamente. Hasta ahora no sabemos cuanta influencia tiene el señor Korpal en las filas de Talon, pero hasta nueva información se sugiere tratar el asunto de la corporación Vishkar con extrema cautela. – J. Morrison._

\- Este hijo de puta…

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Reaper gritó por el auricular. Sombra se lo tuvo que sacar un momento.

\- ¿Cómo va todo?

\- La instalación es nuestra. Solo hay que dar aviso a central y recopilar todo lo que encontremos aquí. Sombra, luego de dar el aviso, ven aquí.

\- A la orden, Jefe. – Respondió la hacker sin nada de ganas.

Sombra cerró las pestañas de información de sus manos y luego decidió dar el comunicado a Central. Al instante que apagó la llamada, un estruendo resonó a la distancia. Cuando la hacker dirigió su mirada a la ciudad, lo único que vio fueron llamas. A lo lejos, la panadería se quemaba.

<< No, no, no, no…>>

\- … no, no, ¡No!

\- ¿Sombra, qué carajos fue eso? – Gruñó Reaper.

\- ¡Están atacando a la ciudad!

\- ¡Mantén posición! ¡Es una orden!

Sombra ni siquiera escuchó lo último. El auricular quedó en el piso mientras que Akande gritaba sus órdenes. Sombra bajó del edificio rápidamente y tomó a una de las motocicletas de algún soldado de tal Talon con dirección a la panadería.

El fuego de pronto floreció dentro de la ciudad. Hubo cuadras completas quemándose y la calle parecía un infierno. La conmoción provocó varios accidentes que Sombra tuvo que esquivar con la moto. La gente gritaba, niños lloraban, autos chocaban y los edificios se derrumbaban. _¿Bombardearon? No… los hubiera escuchado desde el cielo… ¿Colocaron explosivos?_ Pero no se pudo responder. A la vuelta de la esquina podía observar la panadería consumiéndose. Hubo gente a las afueras tratando de apagar las llamas pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Sombra se bajó rápidamente de la moto para acercarse al edificio.

\- ¡Aún están adentro! ¡Alejandra y la señora Mariana aún están ahí!

Sin negarse ni una vez, Sombra se lanzó a las llamas. El humo de inmediato la mareó y el calor calentó rápidamente su cara.

\- ¡Ale! ¡Tía Mariana!

La parte delantera de la panadería estaba inundada de humo y llamas. El techo poco a poco se desarmaba y Sombra escuchó la tina del segundo piso pasar de largo al primero, provocando un estruendo y debilitando más la estructura. Gritó nuevamente, desesperada:

\- ¡Alejandra! ¡Mariana!

\- ¡Olivia! – Escuchó. Era Mariana.

Sombra trató de localizarla, pero entre el crujido de la madera incendiándose y su propia tos, fue una tarea difícil. Escuchó a Mariana gritar su nombre nuevamente. Sombra avanzó hasta la amasandería, donde el techo estaba casi por completo en el suelo. Abajo, encontró a Mariana. Sombra de inmediato trató de sacar los escombros, tratando de ignorar el peso y el calor que tenían.

\- Olivia, mi niña… - Le dijo la mujer. Estaba solo un brazo libre y con esta trató de alcanzar a la hacker. Sombra se agachó, desesperada.

\- No, tía, no te esfuerces. Voy a sacarte de aquí.

\- No, mi niña. Ve a buscar a la Ale. Está en el segundo piso. ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Estaré bien, te lo prometo!

Sombra soltó unas lágrimas al ver un fierro atravesándole su torso.

\- Lo siento, tía. Lo siento tanto…

\- ¡Ve por Alejandra, Olivia!

Sombra se fue rápidamente, limpiando sus lágrimas. Las escaleras eran un desastre pero se podían, en teoría, pasar rápidamente sobre ellas antes de que se desarmaran. Al hacerlo, Sombra casi se tuerce un pie y cae, pero ahora ya estaba en el segundo piso. Las llamas eran aún más intensas. La habitación de Alejandra era la primera a la izquierda. La puerta estaba atorada.

\- ¡Alejandra! ¿¡Ale, estás ahí?!

No pudo escuchar ni una respuesta. Sombra golpeó la puerta hasta hacerla pedazos. Se encontró con una nube de humo que escondía en su interior a Alejandra, quién estaba inconsciente en el piso. Sombra la llevó a sus brazos rápidamente y se fue hacia la puerta. Una parte de techo cayó justo al frente de ellas, lo cual hizo las retroceder inmediatamente. Ahora estaba atrapada en una pieza incendiándose. Sentía como el piso se debilitaba y el cualquier momento se caería en conjunto con toda la casa. Sombra agarró fuertemente a Alejandra entre sus brazos y saltó por la ventana, rompiéndola. Cayó de espalda desde el segundo el piso, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza. Acto seguido, la panadería explotó y se derrumbó. La adrenalina impidió que Sombra se desmayara con la caída. De forma inmediata trató de ver el estado de Alejandra. Lo primero que se dio cuenta fueron sus quemaduras y sus cortes. La sangre goteaba de su torso y de sus brazos. El pelo lo tenía chamuscado y parecía más que desmayada.

\- ¡Ale, Ale, Ale, no! ¡Despierta! – Imploró.

La sujetó nuevamente y le susurraba que despertara. Que no la dejara. Las sirenas de los bomberos y las ambulancias resonaban a lo lejos. Sombra no se dio cuenta cuando un paramédico apareció frente a ella.

\- ¡Que no le pase nada, por favor! ¡Por favor! – Lloró la hacker. Vio como los paramédicos se la llevaban a la ambulancia en una camilla, y luego se dio cuenta que su tía seguía adentro. Las lágrimas se soltaron nuevamente. – Por favor… por favor…

Cuando los paramédicos quisieron atenderla, ella se negó rotundamente diciendo que Alejandra era más importante. Después de que sus insistencias se negaran, la ambulancia partió al hospital.

Los bomberos combatieron las llamas junto con otros voluntarios y luego de un par de horas, el fuego se convirtió en cenizas en conjunto con los edificios afectados. Sombra se quedó hasta al amanecer. Vio por última vez a su tía antes de desaparecer.

 

 

*

La misión de Widowmaker fue encontrar a Sombra. No era una tarea sencilla ya que El Dorado no era una ciudad pequeña. Además, todo era aún más difícil con el caos que generaron las explosiones. Sin mencionar que Sombra era una persona escurridiza por naturaleza. _“Encuéntrala y tráela inmediatamente. No permitiré que me falten el respeto de esta forma.”_ Ordenó Akande.  Eso fue hace dos noches.

Widowmaker ocupó su infravisión para tratar de localizar la silueta de la hacker. Incluso si tuviera su camuflaje puesto, su casco arácnido la encontraría. Utilizó su gancho para saltar a cada edificio que no estuviera quemado. Pudo ver la gente llorando y gritando y buscó una mancha morada entre ellos. Lo que sí pudo ver fueron los miembros de la banda Los Muertos ayudando a apagar algunos focos de fuego que quedaban y removiendo los escombros de las calles. _< <Supongo que nos les conviene que todo este hecho trizas >>_ Otros miembros se dedicaron a saquear, sin embargo. La misma gente trataba de detenerlos.  
La araña avanzó rápidamente para abarcar el mayor territorio posible. Prontamente se encontró con la panadería hecha cenizas. No obstante, no encontró a Sombra por ningún lado.

\- Dónde te escondiste, petit fille…

A lo lejos pudo observar al pequeño hospital colmado de gente. _¿Quizás está en el hospital?_ Escaneó cada habitación desde un edificio cercano, pero no la encontró. Decidió por escanear los edificios del alrededor. Hubo uno que parecía abandonado que le llamó la atención. Su infravisión solo percibía a una persona y al momento de acercarse se dio cuenta de que era su objetivo. Entró por una ventana abierta del piso más arriba y no tardó en estar al frente de su puerta. Tocó dos veces y al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar. Encontró a Sombra en cuclillas contra una pared iluminada con un morado neón. Al instante percibió un pitido constante en sus oídos.

\- Sombra…

Ella no dijo nada. Widowmaker se acercó a ella con lentitud. Pudo observar con claridad las pantallas holográficas en la pared. En una de ellas estaba una línea horizontal de color verde la cual estaba produciendo el pitido.

\- Murió… murieron ambas.

\- ¿Quiénes? – Amélie se atrevió preguntar. Se arrepintió por un instante.

\- Mi familia. – Respondió Sombra. Amélie se le acercó aún más y pudo notar la botella de tequila en su mano.

\- ¿Tu familia? Pensé que…

\- Mis padres murieron. Me dejaron a mí y a mi hermana solas. Mi tía crió a mi hermana mientras yo… yo trataba de sacarnos adelante. De conseguirnos cosas para surgir. Empecé a hackear por eso, pero luego. – Sombra empezó a sollozar. – Yo me metí en este mundo oscuro y no pude arrastrar a la Ale conmigo. Ella nunca supo que tuvo una hermana. Era tan pequeña cuando nuestros padres murieron, no podía saberlo. Siempre pensó que mi tía era su mamá, Amélie. ¡Ella nunca supo que yo era su hermana!

Sombra lanzó la botella vacía a las pantallas y enseguida desaparecieron.   

\- ¡Traté de salvarla! Le asigné al mejor médico del hospital, ¡Y aun así estos pendejos no lograron salvarla!

Amélie trató de alcanzar su hombro, pero de forma inmediata Sombra se giró apuntándole su subfusil en la cara.

\- Lo sabías.

– Amélie levantó los brazos con lentitud. - ¿de qué estás hablando?

\- Los explosivos. ¿Lo sabías?

\- Non.– Respondió Amélie. No podía estar cien por ciento segura si ella le iba a creer, ni mucho menos de que no iba a disparar.

Por fin pudo ver su rostro. El maquillaje corrido, el pelo despeinado, sangre seca recorriendo su cara junto con las lágrimas. Sombra estaba destruida. Amélie juraba nunca haber siquiera imaginado verla de esta forma. 

\- ¿Gabriel lo sabía?

\- Te lo hubiera dicho.

Y era cierto. Reaper parecía tenerle cariño a Sombra, aunque no lo demostrara fácilmente. Amélie de pronto se cuestionó la importancia de la hacker para ella. Concluyó finalmente y en una fracción de segundo que no la odiaba. Probablemente era importante.  
Sombra se quedó callada unos minutos. Bajó el arma y las lágrimas empezaron a gotear desde su cara. _¿Cómo se sentirá llorar nuevamente?,_ pensó la asesina. De pronto, los sollozos de la mujer pararon de golpe. Amélie no pudo decodificar su expresión, pero en un instante supo que no era bueno.

\- Akande… él lo sabía, ¿verdad?

Amélie se quedó callada. Sus ojos no se despegaban de los suyos.

\- ¡Responde! – Le gritó, apuntándole el arma nuevamente. La asesina no se inmutó. Sombra apretó el gatillo, disparando justo a centímetros del rostro de Amélie. – ¡Respóndeme!

La asesina guardó silencio, pero solo unos instantes.

\- Hay cosas que no podemos saber de nuestros jefes, Sombra. – Respondió. Prácticamente le había dicho que sí.

Sombra bajo el arma y saco otra botella de tequila de un mueble viejo. Tenía otras tres botellas. Dos ya estaban vacías.

\- Soy una imbécil. Tenía la información en mis manos y no pude hacer las conexiones antes. Una imbécil… Una estúpida. Fue mi culpa. Todo esto fue mi culpa…

Se sentó a tomar el tequila como si fuera agua. Amélie se sentó a su lado.

\- Trataste de advertirme sobre él, antes de la reunión. – Dijo luego de unos minutos en silencio. Amélie la observó y asintió con suavidad.

Sus ojos solo desprendían dolor. Estaba presenciando la forma más baja de sufrimiento de una persona justo en esos instantes. Sombra había perdido todo nuevamente. ¿Ella se hubiera visto así de patética si no fuera por sus modificaciones? La hacker se le acercó y posó su cabeza en su hombro. Aunque fue un acto sorpresivo y totalmente ajeno a lo que usualmente está acostumbrada, no le negó el contacto físico. Con cuidado la abrazó por el hombro y así Sombra lloró por el resto de la hora.

Sombra decidió finalmente en desertar de Talon. Widowmaker no proporcionó ninguna objeción ante esta decisión. Sombra le agradeció por haberla acompañado, prometiéndole un shot de tequila la próxima vez que se vieran. Así partieron en distintas direcciones. Widowmaker la observaba desde la cima de un edificio cómo se iba en moto. Su audífono de pronto sonó.

\- Doomfist aquí; Widowmaker, ¿encontraste al objetivo?

La asesina perdió de vista a su amiga entre los autos de la carretera.

\- Negativo

 


	2. La intrusa borracha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symmetra se encuentra con un invitado no deseado.

Satya pudo ver el fuego desde su departamento. Pudo ver esa horrenda luz que achicaba sus retinas y de pronto se imaginó a la gente adentro de los edificios. El humo negro. El ruido de los escombros. Personas gritando. Sirenas de bomberos. Sirenas de ambulancias. El teléfono… ¡El teléfono! La arquitecta revisó la llamada; era Sanjay. No dudó en contestar.

-Satya, - escuchó. Su voz parecía calmada a pesar de la situación. Sanjay siempre parecía muy calmado. - ¿estás bien? Lo estoy viendo todo desde el noticiario…

Satya no contestó de inmediato. Podía sentir el calor de las llamas en la cara, aunque su parte lógica sabía que eso era imposible.  Estaba a kilómetros de distancia, en el décimo piso del edificio Vishkar.

-Toda esa gente…- susurró la arquitecta. Los recuerdos de Río de Janeiro de pronto la atacaron, pero ahí sí pudo sentir el calor del fuego. – esto es una pesadilla.

\- Ya he enviado agentes a ayudar a los damnificados, Satya. Necesito que estés tranquila. No te muevas de tu habitación. Viajaré a México apenas tenga la oportunidad y ambos ayudaremos a resolver esto.

Satya no habló. Apenas siquiera notaba la voz de Sanjay en su oído.  Así pasó en Brasil. Todo el barrio pobre quemándose. Justo el barrio donde Vishkar planeaba intervenir. La arquitecta no notó que Sanjay ya había colgado. No notó la brisa entumecedora que constrastaba con el fuego a la distancia. No notó nada más que el naranjo horrible, el aire con olor a humo y la terrible sensación de que eso era su culpa. ¿Lo era? Estaba ahí por la única razón de “reformar los pueblos mexicanos para un mejor futuro”. _Un mejor futuro…_  El fuego ardía. Las ambulancias no dejaban de sonar.  Las sirenas, las bocinas de los autos, la gente gritando. De pronto, hasta el palpitar de su corazón le molestaba. No quería más. No podía más. Cerró la ventana y las cortinas y en silencio se sentó en su cama tapando sus oídos.

*

Pasaron tres días del accidente. Era tarde y Satya acababa de llegar de una reunión en remplazo de Sanjay con ansias de un té relajante. El proyecto de reconstrucción estaba en progreso y ella era la arquitecta a cargo, a pesar de sus objeciones. Durante esos tres días, Satya se trataba de convencer a sí misma que esto era lo mejor. _Hay que hacer sacrificios para llegar a un mundo mejor_ , sonaba la voz de Sanjay en su cabeza. Cerró la puerta y se quedó a oscuras en el pequeño departamento. Las luces no funcionaban. Generando luz desde su mano artificial, Satya trató de verificar el panel controlador. Nada. Todo estaba sin energías. _Supongo que tendré que hacer té a la antigua…_

Marcando el servicio a la habitación desde su visor, Satya se dirigió con calma a la cocina. No esperó tropezarse con lo que al parecer era una botella de vidrio. La llamaba no conectaba. Es más, no había conexión a nada. Algo no andaba bien. _¿Cómo rayos llegó esa botella ahí? ¿Es de tequila? Yo no tomo tequila… ni siquiera bebo…_

\- Qué lindo todo se ve desde aquí, amiga. - Escuchó. La voz venía desde el balcón. Satya abrió la cortina para encontrarse con una mujer con ropas moradas, cabello desaliñado, posada en el borde del balcón como si fuera una cama de cuerda floja. Ambas manos estaban ocupadas, una con una botella y la otra con una metralleta. A Satya no le gustaba esa combinación. – Es una lástima que se arruinara por esos escombros a lo lejos, ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo has entrado? La puerta estaba cerrada.

Recibió una sonrisa sin ganas como respuesta. Ni siquiera optó por observarla. A Satya no le gustaba para nada.

\- Meterme en donde no me llaman es mi especialidad. ¿Cuál es la tuya, Vaswani?

\- Sabes quién soy. Supongo que sabes cuál es mi especialidad.

Esta vez la mujer la miró a los ojos. Ya no había sonrisa, en su lugar la arquitecta solo pudo notar sus ojos. Era como ver el incendio de nuevo.  El horror, la ira, la tristeza, la impotencia. Satya no soportó esa mirada.

\- Vine aquí a matarte, Satya Vaswani.

El corazón empezó a correr y de forma casi instintiva, se posicionó para pelear. La mujer ni se inmutó.

\- Al menos me podrías decir el motivo.

La mujer se largó un trago o dos del tequila y tiró la botella vacía a la muralla.

\- ¡Mataste a mi hermana! – Soltó. Symmetra se entumeció y recordó a la niña que conoció en Brasil. Recordó su cara angelical, arruinada por la quemadura provocada por el incendio. La mujer se paró, pero al instante tambaleó hasta apoyarse contra la pared. No fue un grito de ira. Esa mujer estaba llorando. La metralleta cayó al suelo y en seguida la siguió su dueña. Satya no supo que hacer más que bajar su posición en guardia. Pasaron unos minutos que para la arquitecta fueron los más eternos de su vida. No espero que la mujer, ebria, con lágrimas en los ojos y destruida emocionalmente se empezara a reír, primero de forma silenciosa y luego más y más fuerte. Satya se preguntó si las habitaciones vecinas la escucharían. – Soy una idiota.- Susurró para sí misma. - ¿Cómo mataría al títere si al que quiero es al que maneja los hilos?

\- ¿Títere?

\- Tú, Vaswani. ¡Tú eres el títere y ni siquiera te das cuenta! – se rio. Satya apretó los labios. Ella no era un títere, era una persona.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con títere? – Inquirió. – No me llames así.

\- Ah, claro. Leí eso también en tu expediente… - Respondió. Satya estaba molesta. ¿Quién se creía que era ella tratarla de esa forma? – Te manipulan, Satya.- Explicó. - Ese jefecito tuyo te miente como quiere y tú solo te comes sus palabras como una hambrienta.

\- ¡Basta!

Symmetra se acercó y alejó la metralleta con una patada y sacó su arma de luz.

\- Podría matarte ahí mismo, intrusa inservible.

\- Seguro le harías un favor a muchos. – Sonrió. Satya se preguntó por un instante si se incluía a ella misma. – Pero prefiero hacerte un favor… si me dejas ocupar el baño... Quiero vomitar.

La arquitecta pestañó un par de veces antes de componerse ante la respuesta.

\- Está al fondo a la izquierda.

\- ¿Me ayudas?

Satya lo dudó.

\- ¿Quieres limpiar mi vomito luego, entonces?

Claro que no. Satya la ayudó a levantarse y la acompañó hasta el baño. Sujetó su cabello y resistió todo ese desagradable proceso como una campeona. Luego de eso, le ofreció un vaso de agua a la intrusa que planeaba matarla.

\- Eres más agradable de lo que me imaginaba, Vaswani. – Comentó débilmente desde el sillón. No se cómo ocurrió, pero ahora esa intrusa estaba con una manta y una almohada en _su_ sillón.

\- Podría ser todo aún más agradable si me dices quien eres.

\- ¿Puedes ser aún más agradable? Increíble.

\- ¿Puedes responderme?

La intrusa se terminó el vaso y lo puso sin cuidado en la mesita de centro. Satya lo reubicó de inmediato en el porta vasos, asegurándose de no manchar la mesa.

\- La intrusa se apuntó con el dedo. - Sombra. - Dijo. Satya apretó el entrecejo.

\- Trabajas para Sombra. Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La intrusa se rio nuevamente y Satya volvió a molestarse.

\- ¿Puedes explicar el chiste?

\- Lo siento, querida Satya. No, no trabajo para Sombra. Yo soy Sombra.

Esta vez fue Satya la que sonrió burlonamente.

\- ¿Quieres decirme que tú eres lo que muchos creen que es una organización completa? ¿Tú? ¿Una intrusa borracha?

\- Así es. Esa soy yo. La intrusa borracha.

Satya no sabía si creerle o no y estaba a punto de preguntarle más a su misteriosa y no solicitada invitada, no obstante notó que sus ojos ya no estaban abiertos y pequeños ronquidos se le escapaban desde su nariz. ¿Qué más iba a hacer? Estaba borracha. Pensó en llamar a los guardias, pensó en despertarla y exigirle más respuestas, pensó en matarla… Pero luego pensó en Sanjay, en Vishkar, en los incendios. Amarró los pies y manos con luz dura e imploró a todos los dioses que siguiera ahí en la mañana.

*

Sombra no estaba ahí esa mañana. La sala estaba completamente vacía y solo quedaban rastros de lo que ocurrió anoche. Satya se alivió, solo un poco, de no encontrar ningún fluido desagradable alrededor del sillón. La metralleta tampoco se encontraba, lógicamente.  Empezó a limpiar los vidrios y botellas vacías murmurando furiosamente en hindi y dejó todo perfecto en pocos minutos.

\- ¡Mira, si lo iba a limpiar yo! No- no grites, dios... Mi cabeza…

Satya se giró de inmediato con escoba y palo en mano para enfrentarse a Sombra, saliendo del baño de invitados con una toalla en la cabeza, recién vestida.

\- ¿¡Aún estas aquí!?

\- ¿Me vez aquí, no? Te debo un favor, dude. Ahora sshh.. ven… Siéntate.

\- ¡Esto es absurdo! Vienes a mi casa amenazándome, ebria, rompiendo todo y luego duermes y te paseas aquí como si fuera tu casa. ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

Sombra se sentaba tranquilamente mientras Satya decía todo esto, lo que la enfurecía aún más. Mucho más. Tensa, cerró los ojos fuertemente alejándose lo más posible de su invasiva invitada y se quedó ahí por un momento, apretando los puños, concentrándose en el sonido que apareció de pronto, como sonidos de electrónicos. Frenéticos, digitales, que no tenían un orden lógico. No era una melodía. Aun así, concentrarse solo en eso parecía calmarla de a poco y cuando abrió los ojos agradeció en secreto que Sombra cerrara las cortinas. No podría soportar la luz en esos momentos.

Sombra la observaba con atención a pesar de que al mismo tiempo estaba escribiendo en su pantalla holográfica. Satya suspiró profundamente, sin dejar de apretar sus puños.

\- Lo siento. Enserio… yo... Ha sido una semana difícil para mí. Normalmente no actúo de esta forma tan… caótica. – Admitió la intrusa. Satya apretó sus labios, sin querer hacer ningún comentario. – Solo te mostraré esto y me iré. Te lo prometo. – Parecía sincera. De hecho, había dejado de teclear a los aires, totalmente concentrada en ella.

Satya se sentó a su lado observando las pantallas. En ellas aparecía Sanjay, Vriskar y Talon. En los minutos consecutivos Sombra le informó sobre sus conexiones, todo lo que ella descubrió y poco a poco Symmetra empezó a sentir un vacío en su interior. Pronto entendió a qué se refería Sombra con lo de títere. No pudo ver sus hilos. O quizás si los vio y decidió ignorarlos. Los incendios, las misiones que le enviaba hacer Sanjay, la corporación… todo. _Un mundo mejor, un mundo mejor._

\- Ayer mencionaste tu hermana.

Sombra pareció una estatua de pronto. En la pantalla pareció interrumpirse por unos instantes y Satya concluyó que, por sus modificaciones, la pantalla estaba conectada cognitivamente con ella. La imagen de una niña, quizás de la misma edad que la niña de Brasil, apareció en la holografía.

 - Si, la mencioné, ¿no?

Satya no notó que Sombra estaba llorando nuevamente. Quizás tocó algo que no debió tocar.

-Lo siento, no debí recordártelo.

\- Estaba a punto de matarte ayer por eso, supongo que te lo debo. – Dijo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. – Mi hermana y mi tía murieron en ese incendio. No pude salvarlas.

\- Lo siento… perdóname, Sombra. Yo

\- No… Mira, yo no vine aquí a que me compadezcas.

\- ¿Y a qué viniste entonces?

Sombra se quedó mirando a la nada por un rato. Quizás ni ella sabía la razón de su presencia. Cuando decidió responderle Satya aguantó su respiración.

-Necesito tu ayuda para matar a nuestros jefes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ups, me demoré! Es por la Universidad así que :) :) lo siento! :)


End file.
